


Lucky - Cresswell Day 4

by prncesselene



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Lucky Prompt, TLC shipweeks, i know nothing about poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesselene/pseuds/prncesselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Let’s make it quick since it’s getting late. We’ll play the same as the other rounds, except this time, we’re betting on something a little more interesting.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Which is?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He leaned over their makeshift poker table, close enough to Cress’ face to bring deep crimson up her cheeks.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He smiled again with playful eyes. “A kiss.” </i>
</p><p> My submission for Day 4 of Cresswell's shipweek 2015-16. Theme: Lucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky - Cresswell Day 4

Cress peered up at her boyfriend through her hand of cards. _Her boyfriend._ She couldn’t believe that she was able to call him that. He had explained to her that there were four suits: stars, spades, hearts, and diamonds. She remembered reading about old Second Era card games at one point, but was truly lost actually playing them; modern games requiring actual skill were more up her alley.

They had been resting after a long day of exploring in Mexico. A slight tan was starting to appear on Cress’ skin due to the sun exposure, and she was positive this was the happiest she had ever been.

He grinned devilishly at her from the other side of their makeshift table, his emotions written on his features as clear as day.

“So much for a poker face.” She chided, staring at her hand. She may have been clueless at poker, but she knew her set of cards was not a winning one, and didn’t even try to hide it.

He spread his cards face up on the table, revealing a flush. No, not just a flush, _a royal flush_. Cress banged her head on the table and groaned, letting her now shoulder-length hair cascade around her, much to Thorne’s amusement. This was the third set in a row she had lost.

“It’s a good thing you’re not a gambler. Unless you’re hustling me. Are you hustling me, _Crescent?_ If that’s even your real name,” He teased, obviously joking given the fact that the two were playing with no stakes (unless you were calling 30 univs and some candy an actual stake).

“Keep laughing,” She sneered, a smile picking at her lips. Grabbing the deck of cards to shuffle again, she faltered before realizing she didn’t actually know how to shuffle.

“It’s called skill, babe,” He winked, all charm and suavity. He took her hands in his, making her heart skip a beat, and taking the deck cards at the same time. With a strangely elegant use of his hands, he shuffled the cards successfully. He had apparently learned to play poker while in the military, and on their off days would gamble for soap and razors. Go figure.

“Looks like dumb luck to me,” She deadpanned.

“Okay,” He clapped. “Let’s make this interesting.”

She smiled, the prospect of friendly competition enticing.

“How so, Captain?” she feigned a coquettish look, something that would have embarrassed her just a few months ago. Now, she was so comfortable with Thorne she could flirt and play around and not feel small next to him (despite their very obvious height difference), and she loved him for it.

“Let’s make it quick since it’s getting late. We’ll play the same as the other rounds, except this time, we’re betting on something a little more interesting.”

“Which is?”

He leaned over their makeshift poker table, close enough to Cress’ face to bring deep crimson up her cheeks.

He smiled again with playful eyes. “A kiss.”

Feeling confident, she inched over closer, barely letting her lips graze against his. “You’re on.”

So, with her heart beating a thousand miles a minute, Cress watched Thorne distribute the cards. She knew either way it would result in a kiss, but for some unknown reason she desperately wanted to be the winner. After about two rounds of distributing and replacing cards, using as much logic as she could to try and get a good hand, it was time to reveal.

She tried to look over at him and call his bluff, but his face was the most serious she had seen in a long time.

He brought the cards down, revealing them all against the table. “Full House,” he smirked, oozing confidence.

She grinned, feeling giddy. With an exaggerated movement, she revealed her cards on the table.

“Looks like you may just have met your match!” She laughed, rising from her seat triumphantly. She jumped around excitedly for emphasis. _Four of a Kind._

He groaned in defeat, rising as well. Even though he had lost, a chuckle was rising in his stomach. He walked over to Cress and brought her closer to him.

“I guess it’s time to reclaim your prize,” He whispered in her ear. The hair on her neck rose and her face turned scarlet once again, but she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I still don’t know how you won, though,” he said.

“It’s all about skill, babe” She repeated his earlier phrase, winking in an effort to be cute. She didn’t know if it worked or not, but Thorne brought his lips down to meet hers regardless. For a quick second, there was nothing else in the world except them, enveloped in each other. He pulled away.

“I don’t know… looks like dumb luck to me,” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, making her smile. She stood on her toes and kissed him one more time.

“I guess it is, Captain.” She looked up at him, beaming. Staring into his blue eyes, she couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of TLC fanfic! (Or any fanfic, for that matter.) I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Can also be found on my [Tumblr.](http://prncesselene.tumblr.com/post/136756245578/lucky-cresswell-day-4)


End file.
